


From the Journal of Kagami Hiragi

by pleasetakemetoanotherworld6



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasetakemetoanotherworld6/pseuds/pleasetakemetoanotherworld6
Summary: A story about my favorite ship from Lucky Star. Yuri. A lot of this is inspired by my own feelings and I hope it ends up ok. Angsty but not too much hopefully.Kagami is in love with Konata and the only way she can express that is through her journal.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kagami/Izumi Konata
Kudos: 13





	From the Journal of Kagami Hiragi

_Dear Konata,_

_I don’t know what to do. How can I possibly keep living like this? It’s torturous. I don’t know how I can see you every day, talk to you, walk with you, and still feel so far away. It hurts so much, Konata. These feelings have become so much a part of me that I can no longer distinguish what’s new and what was there all along. This pain just keeps going on and on as if it’s been hurting forever. And here I thought my sister was the one with the memory of a goldfish._

_I used to think I was so smart, so composed_. I _had everything in order. I studied, did well in school. I was the responsible one. When you walked into my life, that day Tsukasa introduced us, who I was didn’t change. So when did it? Somewhere down the line, these feelings manifested, and morphed me into a person I can’t recognize. The worst part is, outwardly nothing has changed. Nobody can look at me and know._

 _I don’t know anything. I haven’t the slightest idea how my annoyance for you was remade into—this. What is it? This burning ache that spread from my_ _chest to my whole body. The thing_ _that heats my cheeks when you smile. When you laugh, when you look at me with those big green eyes. It hurts so much. It can’t be what people usually feel like._

 _I hate to believe it, but it’s the truth. It’s some weird reaction, some chemical_. _Some weird thing that has linked the normalcy of your obnoxious slacker behavior to my brain.  
  
_

_No. Now I’m being ridiculous. I’m trying to fool myself. I know very well what this feeling is._   
  


_The anguish of being so close to you yet so impossibly far hurts too much. When I’m with you it hurts, but there’s a sweetness to it too, just because I get to be close to you. Looking at you. But when I am alone in my room, there’s nothing good about it. All it is is torture, plain and simple. I used to find such comfort in my strict routine, especially in my rigorous study habits. There was rhythm, there was a pattern, there was always something to fall back on. Until you changed everything. Now it doesn’t matter what I do. There is no order, only chaos._

_You, Konata. You and your stupid smug face and the perfectly ridiculous way you talk about manga and anime. Your passions make no sense, but it’s a whirlwind of crazy I look forward to every day now. You make fun of me, you prank me, you say the weirdest things. You always copy my homework answers, you never apply yourself in school. You’re a lazy otaku with no real goals except to play mature video games. You are the kind of person I should hate._

_But I don’t. I don’t hate you. And even_ _being friends isn’t adequate for me now. What I want is for us to be together, Konata._

_Please, Konata. I can’t do this anymore._

_I lo—_

“Hey Kagamin, whatcha writing?”

Kagami’s pen skittered to a stop and she snapped her journal shut. Panic shot through her, until she realized that Konata was a few feet away, not close enough to see what was on the page. It was all she could do not to sigh in relief.

“Just some notes I forgot to write down in class,” Kagami threw out in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

”Wow, sis! I can’t believe you can remember things after class too!” Tsukasa said in wonder. “I can hardly keep up as it is while the teachers talking.” She blushes and Konata smiled.

”That’s our Kagami. She’s sharp.”

Kagami’s stomach fluttered. Konata said that all the time, but lately it had started to feel wonderful. She’d always thought of it as an insult, or something that made her seem mean. But the fact that Konata even acknowledged her in such a way so frequently...it felt euphoric.

”Oh, come on,” was all that came out of her mouth. “Let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s so bad but I have fun writing it. I’m probably going to continue cause I love the characters so much.


End file.
